


and if you feel like night is falling, i wanna be the one you're calling

by tommyshepherdd (atimeforflores)



Series: Samberto AUs [1]
Category: New Mutants, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atimeforflores/pseuds/tommyshepherdd
Summary: Sam nervously wiped his hands on his apron again, cursing himself for being so underdressed in front of the handsome man. The outfit of overalls and tank top was a usual one that Sam wore around the shop, as his job was one that caused him to get dirty and sweaty more times than not. Unlike many of the florists around, Sam grew all of his flowers on his family’s farm. Many mornings he would transport them back and forth in his daddy’s old pickup truck.





	and if you feel like night is falling, i wanna be the one you're calling

If there was one thing that Sam was proud of, it was his tiny little flower shop nestled in between the local hardware store and a brand new tattoo shop. His mama would faint if she saw the dark, poorly lit shop that had taken over the spot that once held Mr Jenkins bakery. After Mrs Jenkins passed, the poor old man didn’t have it in him to continue. Sam woulda bought it if he had the funds, but with the pressure from Donald Pierce to sell and sending his siblings to their school, he hardly made enough to keep his own shop open. 

 

Sam ran the shop by himself, with Paige, Melody, Jay, and Jeb helping out when they could. Most of the time, however, they were too busy helping out mama on the farm and with the younger siblings, Lewis, Joelle, Elizabeth, Cissie, and baby Josie. Mama had just found out that she was pregnant with baby Josie when daddy and Sam had been trapped in the mines. Daddy had died huddled around Sam, making sure he had access to the air hole and protecting him from any failing rocks. Sam still felt the phantom fingers around her bicep, as if they had been burned there. 

 

It was two years later and Sam still had to sleep with a nightlight and couldn’t be locked in a small room. The only time anything was brought out of the back closet was when Rahne came to visit and took pity on him to dig through the mess that was his storage. 

 

Rahne hadn’t been around as much, not that Sam would admit that he missed the younger girl, as she had recently started a new girl, some city gal named Dani. 

 

Sam sighed to himself, knowing that he would at some point have to spring for a new car. His minivan had been throwing out smoke for a few months, and there just wasn’t enough room to take all the kids to school anymore. Luckily enough, the school was close to the shop, so he could drop the kids off in the morning and run over to his shop and open by 8 am. 

 

At 17, Paige was usually the first to show up at the shop, toting her homework and claiming she had to finish it to keep herself in the top ten in her grade. Apparently senior year was important. Sam had got his GED at 15 to help out more at home. Melody would stay after her school left out to lead the younger kids back to the shop, as Mama didn’t want them walking alone anywhere. Josie and Cissie were still at home with Mama, but Melody gathered the rest like baby ducklings. 

 

Melody was 16, and Jay and Jeb were twin 14 year olds, Lewis was 8, Joelle was 6, Elizabeth was 5, Cissie was 3 and Josie was only 18 months. Jay and Jeb liked to walk to Sam’s shop by themselves, after basketball practice, bickering and racing the entire way. Many of Sam’s vases had been victim to them stumbling into the shop until Sam learned his lesson, and kept the entryway clear. 

 

It was still too early for any of the kids to show up when the shop’s bell rung, signifying that someone had entered. Sam wiped his dirty hands on his apron, turning to greet the customer. 

 

“How can ah help ya?” Sam gave the stranger his brightest smile, showing the white teeth his mama always raved about. Apparently they could make a girl go wild. 

 

“Hello.” The stranger replied, smiling right back at him. The man was taller than Sam, broader too. He had dark skin, a brilliant smile, mesmerizing dimples, and tight black curls. It looked as if his fringe was bleached white. From what Sam could see, most of the man’s skin was covered in tattoos. It was almost summer, so the man’s attire of khaki short and a plain white t shirt was normal. The man, however, wore it better than most in Sam’s opinion. 

 

Sam had known he felt similar feelings for both men and women rather recently. He had told his Mama in tears, convinced that she would throw him out. She had tucked him close to her and promised to always love him. 

 

“Ah,” Sam cleared his throat, blushing at the man’s smirk, “Well-welcome to Family Flowers.” 

 

“Pleasure.” The man murmured. The way he looked Sam up and down caused him to blush even harder, wanting to hide away from the man’s intense gaze. 

 

Sam nervously wiped his hands on his apron again, cursing himself for being so underdressed in front of the handsome man. The outfit of overalls and tank top was a usual one that Sam wore around the shop, as his job was one that caused him to get dirty and sweaty more times than not. Unlike many of the florists around, Sam grew all of his flowers on his family’s farm. Many mornings he would transport them back and forth in his daddy’s old pickup truck. 

 

The man wandered around the shop, humming to himself as he delicately touched the flowers’ petals as he passed them. He studied the flowers with the same scrutiny that he had examined Sam. Sam took the time to examine the man’s tattoos, eyes catching on the contrasting colors and intricate designs that made up the man’s sleeves. His strong calf muscles had buildings that Sam did not recognize. 

 

The bell on the front door rang again, noticeably startling Sam. Shrill cries made it to Sam’s ears, signifying Izzy and Josiah’s return. Mama had given Sam hell for naming his son something so close to baby Josie’s name but he had thought the ensuing chaos would be hilarious. 

 

“He won’t stop.” Izzy looked as beautiful as the day they had met, her dark hair still messy and her eyeliner still impeccable. 

 

Izzy and Sam’s relationship was a whirlwind, as Sam was still in a bad place and Izzy was unsatisfied with the life she led. They had actually broken up before Izzy found out she was pregnant, something Izzy was not happy for as she had finally been able to get back on track with her dreams as an astronaut. They had agreed that Sam would raise the baby, with Izzy acting more like a cool aunt. Izzy had dropped into town to visit, wanting to spend the day with their son. That was only three hours prior. 

 

“He’s jus’ a baby.” Sam called back to her, though she was already gone. Izzy was always barreling from one thing to the next, an unstoppable force. It was something Sam had admired her for. 

 

At six months old, Josiah was the spitting image of Sam. The same light blond hair, the same big blue eyes, and just as easily enthralled by the stranger when he spotted him. 

 

“Sorry ‘bout tha’.” Same told the man, pulling out a sling from behind the counter to wrap Josiah on himself. 

 

The man’s dark eyes were locked on Josiah, his mouth slightly agape. The baby seemed just as focused, squalling when the man didn’t speak to him. 

 

“It’s okay.” The man finally said, shaking himself out of whatever trance he was in, “I just wanted to come meet our new neighbors before opening day.”

 

Sam knew that he hadn’t meant the hardware store as that was owned by the Frank family long before Sam was even thought of. That meant that this must be the new owner of the tattoo shop. Sam had witnessed a tall blonde woman covered in flame tattoos open the building a few times, along with a long haired Native woman who seemed to specialize in piercings. This new man, however, Sam wouldn’t have missed him. 

 

“Sam Guthrie.” Sam stuck out his hand, heart beating out of his chest as the other man took it. 

 

“Roberto da Costa.” the man finally spoke, lifting Sam’s hand to his mouth and kissing the back of it. The man’s cologne was over powering, the spicy scent wrapping Sam in an embrace. Sam blushed again, not knowing how to respond to the man’s brazen display, “It’s my pleasure.”

 

Josiah made another fussy noise, letting Sam know that he was not pleased to be ignored. Absentmindedly, Sam prepared a bottle, shushing his son as his complaints grew louder. 

 

“I can see you’re busy.” Roberto spoke again, gazing at Sam almost...softly, “I should let you go.”

 

Sam’s mouth went dry as the man turned to leave, calling out, “Ya can come back anytime!”

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm love Samberto. Idk yet if I want unconnected Samberto Oneshots or if I'll continue. Ya'll lemme know whatcha want. 
> 
> tumblr is gaysupersoldiers.tumblr.com   
> (quickest way to get a hold of me)
> 
> comments make me write more so comment whatcha think and whatcha want


End file.
